<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Job Description by Linorien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428208">Beyond the Job Description</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien'>Linorien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just James Bond that relies on his housekeeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond the Job Description</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon prompt: Anything featuring Bond's awesome Scottish housekeeper, May.  + classic prompt table</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite what others in MI6 believed, James Bond lived in a nice place. His family was rich. He could afford a nice place in London. He even had a housekeeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name was May and she was Scottish through and through. Which also came with a no-nonsense attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond was bad at listening to Q and especially to M, but he always listened to May. She made sure he remembered to dump the coffee grindings out before she washed dishes. She made sure he got his wounds cleaned up in the mudroom before collapsing on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all down to May that Bond was not kicked out of the building. She’d done some behind the scenes campaigning over the years to replace the lobby floorboards with water resistant (and blood resistant) floors that were far easier to clean. She campaigned for an additional emergency staircase that went past Bond’s window so he could skip the lobby entirely. She also baked the best bribery cupcakes for when things didn’t go according to plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when there was gunfire at three in the morning, the soundproof walls kept them from noticing. And the one who had an open window didn’t mention it. Why would they, when there had never been a robbery on the entire block every since Bond moved in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only time there was an issue was when Bond was on missions. Sometimes it would be something small and May would take care of it. She was perfectly proficient as wielding a cast iron pan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Bond went and died. May knew better than most to be patient, but she was really getting impatient when she knocked out the fifth robber and had to scrub their blood out of the carpet. She was angry when she had to waste a perfectly good garden stake on the assailant who tried to get in through the bathroom window. And she was ready to dig up Bond’s grave and kill him again when she decapitated the seven foot tall assassin with the decorative sword that had been James’s grandfather’s. She hadn’t even known for sure it was sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did finally return, a whole year late and in a torn up suit, she saw the bags under his eyes and the whole in his heart and welcomed him back with a “There’s freshly ground coffee and I can have dinner on the table in twenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, she just wanted to see young Master James safe and sound. The relieved smile he had as he fell asleep at the kitchen table was worth all the thank you’s in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>